Spring Cleaning
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: Yugi has been giving permission to clean Yami's soul room....how much horror can one hikari cause?


Me: Hello...welcome to this 1-shot of mental insanity. If you are reading this-  
  
Yugi: Can you get on with it please? I really have to use the bathroom.....O_O  
  
Me: For that, you have to read the disclaimer....  
  
Yugi: DARN IT! **Sigh** "Melissa does not own Yugioh, she does not own Yugi, nor Yami's soul room. Neither does she own mops.  
  
Me: ^__^ So thoughtful....yes yes....on with the fic!  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
That idiot. How dare he make me do something like this. It's not like he's paying me. It's not like this is worth my time. Sheesh, for all I care he could be keeping spare lunch meats in here.  
  
Okay, on with the real point. What did Yami ask me to do? Oh yeah...clean his Soul Room...joy...  
  
Well, since the floor appears rather dirty, perhaps it would be best if I began with the broom.  
  
The sweeping is going well. Well, it would be going okay if there was a place to put it. Maybe Yami can mind crush it or something.  
  
Sadly, I have just realized that dust is dead skin...that has fallen off of people.  
  
Holy heck..I'm touching Yami's dead skin.  
  
Alright, NOW I'm getting disgusted. We'll skip the sweeping and move on to the mopping.  
  
It's a good thing I decided to use "Never Mop With Dirty Water Again" Pine Sole...since this floor seems rather-horrifying.  
  
I now have spilt the bucket of water onto the floor. Hopefully the water will not decide to seep out of Yami's ears. I'll just tell him he fell asleep in the bathtub.  
  
I now have new water in my bucket, and am beginning to mop the disgusting floor.  
  
The dirt and sod has decided to melt in separate directions. I am now extremely horrified, and have said repeated bad words over and over again.  
  
I will not begin to mop the stairs. This will not be easy, since most of these staircases are either upside down or sideways.  
  
Mopping an upside down staircase is very gross when the results of what you mopped end up dripping onto your freshly-gelled head.  
  
I am not highly unenchanted.  
  
It smells rather stuffy in here, and I pray that someday Yami will see that Sears commercial and get some Air Conditioning in here.  
  
Good thing I decided to bring a plug-in.  
  
Yami's soul room is not accessible to outlets, therefore plug-in is extremely useless.  
  
Have tried Oust, but have only sprayed a rather disturbing smell of grapes, which I don't think Yami will like very much.  
  
I have now realized that refreshing the air is not an easy task, so I have attached a little pine tree scented car air freshener to Yami's door. It smells nice and adds a non-boring color to Yami's inner mind.  
  
Vacuuming seems rather odd, since I still have no access to an outlet. I will have to use the dust mop.  
  
I fear the word "Mop".  
  
I have found my lemon pledge and applied it to the dust mop. I have placed the mop onto the floor and swirled it around in pretty patterns of circles.  
  
Apparently have used a tad bit too much of the Pledge, for now Yami's floor is a hyper-active lemony goodness chunk of brick and stone.  
  
Possibly I could convince him into opening up a Ski-Rink.  
  
I am very proud that there is no furniture to move.  
  
Have now decided to wash down Yami's horrifyingly rusted doors.  
  
Yami needs to seriously learn not to play with iron.  
  
I have gotten my rag and have found Windex out of no where. Have applied Windex to rag and are making large smears on doors.  
  
I don't think Windex is proper for iron.  
  
I have magically found some Clorox kitchen cleaner. This isn't exactly a kitchen, but ask me if I care.  
  
I have placed the Clorox onto the rag, and are washing down the doors.  
  
Have found a problem.  
  
Why is the door white?  
  
O_O......................................................  
  
Have moved air freshener from door handle to dementedly white smudged door. Hopefully Yami will be distracted by the lovely green instead of the screwed-up white.  
  
I believe my work is done.  
  
Am now calling back to Yami, and have decided to depart so I do not see his face.  
  
I can now hear many crashes, screams of pain and terror, and several other words I cannot understand. Maybe white isn't Yami's color....  
  
Me: WHEE! THAT'S THE END! R&R! 


End file.
